Best Kept Secret
by PezberrySheltanaReader
Summary: Santana is trying to get over Brittany by getting under Shelby. What was meant to be a healing process became a whole lot more
1. Chapter 1

_Santana_

As soon as the doors of Quinn's new red convertible opened music flooded their  
ears, the three head cheerleaders with their hair down and out of their regular  
cheerios uniform, made their way over the path to the front door. "We still  
have time to pick up a bottle of V and head back to mine and forget about this  
suck fest" Santana sighed checking that her newly polished nails hadn't been  
ruined on the way over here.

They could hear the music blaring from the Berrys' residence, who would have  
thought _Rachel Berry, _the dwarf in  
Glee club knew how to throw a party. Although she hated admitting it, in the  
past 2 years the Glee club had grown closer and she'd been forced into becoming  
somewhat "friends" with the tiny diva-in-the-making, she still thought of a  
million other things she could be doing on a Saturday night.

Once one Glee club member agreed to go they all decided to come along, it was  
only suppose to be the singing group, they spent most of their time together anyway.  
The noise inside indicated there was way more people than just the usual team  
suspects. Puck was a freaking genius when it came to talking people into having  
parties. He overheard Rachel telling Finn that her parents would be away on a cruise  
for the weekend and she'd have the house all to herself, little did he know  
they had other plans which didn't involve the entire Glee club crammed into her  
basement / theatre room. Somehow he'd managed to talk her into having them (plus  
a few of his other mates) over for a few wine coolers after school on Friday.

"We'll only stay a couple of hours, I have church tomorrow morning so I can't  
stay out late anyway" Quinn turned the door knob letting herself in, judging by  
the noise no one would have heard her ringing the bell anyway. Their eyes  
widened when they saw the house packed with more than just the Glee club  
members, it looked like everyone in their year was there. "Now _this_ is my kind of party" Santana  
smirked making her way over to the boy with the Mohawk and a bottle of whiskey  
in his hand. "Remind me to thank you later" Santana winked as she took a shot  
from the bottle and sat down next to the other Glee clubbers who were playing  
spin the bottle.

The bottle was passed between Puck, Quinn and Santana as she watched Brittany  
kissing Mike Chang when the empty bottle had spun and landed on her. She drew  
daggers at the two when they pulled away, _'No  
me gusta'. _Brittany wasn't officially hers because Santana didn't want  
people knowing about them, this meant they were both free to see other people.

Why was she even thinking about this when she could be drunk? Grabbing the  
bottle back from Quinn she quickly took another sip before it was taken from  
her just as fast. "Santana, please don't indulge in underage drinking tonight,  
I'm already overwhelmed with the amount of people – some of which have never  
said two words to me before…" Santana looked up to see the tiny Jewish girl had  
taken the bottle from her grasp. "Maybe because they can't get a word in edge  
ways with you, zip it man hands"

Santana pulled Rachel down until she was sitting in the circle, "parties are  
meant to be enjoyed plus I wants to get my drunk on and you are totally a buzz  
kill" she took the bottle back preparing for the burning sensation when the  
empty bottle on the floor reached her and she looked up to see that Brittany  
had spun the bottle that landed on Artie. The group chanted "ooooohs" at the  
two, it was no secret that Artie had feelings for the blonde; they had dated  
for like a week last year and he'd been hung up her since.

There was no way she could watch this happen, she took the bottle and left her  
circle of friends. Just as she left a loud crashing sound came from upstairs,  
it sounding like glass hitting tile. Rachel jumped to her feet to see what was  
broken praying it wasn't anything her dads had signed by Patti LuPone**. **A frame that use to hang from the  
wall in the living room had fallen, tears formed in her eyes when she noticed  
that it was Hirman's framed diploma _'I'm  
dead'_.

As if things couldn't get any worse an argument was heating up outside in front  
of her house, "Finn, Puck!", both came running at the loud sound of the divas  
warning tone, Sam and Mike soon followed them outside to break up the two boys,  
none of them recognized them and soon realised that these boys were trying to  
gate crash the party.

"This party is over! Everyone needs to leave!" a panicked Rachel pulled the  
plug on the sound system cutting the music off. They turned to see the tiny  
girl standing on a chair projecting her voice as if she were on stage so that  
everyone could hear, the music was turned back on by a tall guy standing next  
to the speakers who laughed to his friends as they ignored her. Not the one to  
bow down to a handsome popular guy ignoring her Rachel stormed back over,  
however he'd stepped in front of the system and turned the volume up louder  
just to annoy her even more.

She expected her fellow club mates to help her out; however she could see that  
Brittany was now topless, Santana was licking salt from her body, Tina and  
Mercedes were giggling hysterically, swaying with their laughter and Quinn was  
singing into her wine cooler bottle. Rachel rolled her eyes, they were so far  
gone that they would be no help to her right now. She pulled her phone out  
making the call she dreaded. "Mom…"

-

Shelby slammed on the breaks noticing the lawn decorated with red solo cups and  
a teenage boy sitting holding the side of his face that was already starting to  
swell, she jumped out the car quickly heading over to Puck. "What's going on?!"  
She looked shocked at the amount of people she could see inside and scattered  
around the place, "Where's Rachel?!" Puck led the way in, he knew Shelby was  
here to get everyone out of the house and he didn't want anyone pulling any  
crap with his baby mumma.

Rachel ran over in tears to Shelby, "I'm sorry, Puck invited people over and  
I've lost control of this party" Puck ducked shamefully knowing this was his  
fault even though Shelby knew Rachel would never plan anything like this she  
could tell by the students behavior that they had all been drinking for a few  
hours and Rachel had only _just_ called  
her.

"We'll talk about this later young lady but for now" Shelby punched in the  
security number Hirman and Leroy had left her in case she needed to stay with  
Rachel that weekend it caused the ear piercing alarm to go off, "the cops will  
be here in 5 minutes, get out of this house right now!" panic hit and the  
students were rushing out of the house, Shelby turned the siren off so the cops  
didn't actually turn up, "New Directions, Trouble Tones, stay right where you  
are" she glared at them daring them to make a move.

Once everyone had cleared out the two groups sat on the sofas looking guilty as  
hell, they kept their eyes to the ground, "Alright, I'm tired and Beth is waiting  
in the car with a friend so I don't wanna hear it" she put her hand up to stop  
the students from apologizing, "I want to make sure you are all getting home  
safely, speaking of which, where is Santana?" Shelby glanced around noticing  
the fiery woman was nowhere in sight. "Probably getting it on on Rachel's bed"  
Puck grinds his hips in Rachel's direction "Shut it Puckerman!"

"Both of you!" Shelby yelled slightly louder. "I'm taking Puck, Artie and Sam  
in my truck Ms. C" Mike spoke up breaking the tension, "And I'm staying here  
with Rachel" Finn said confidently as if he weren't speaking to his girlfriends  
mother "To hell you are" normally she didn't like to use such words in front of  
children but they came flying out of her mouth at the thought of him staying in  
the same house let alone the same bed as her 17 year daughter.

Rachel knew she didn't have a leg to stand on in this argument, she was already  
in a lot of trouble already for allowing this party to happen in the first  
place, "Mercedes and Tina can stay with me, it's fine Finn" he frowned not  
understanding how he struck out again. They helped clear up the trash outside  
the house as Shelby made sure everyone had left and there were no unwelcome  
visitors in the bedrooms.

She closed Rachels' bedroom door smiling to herself at the Broadway posters  
that decorated her walls _'that's my baby'_  
she heard coughing coming from the bathroom and knew that familiar sound. Santana's  
thick black hair covered the toilet seat as she fought with her stomach on  
emptying the alcohol that was not long in her system. "Santana…" Shelby knelt  
down to rub her back and hold her hair up out of her face. "Oh baby"

"Shelby?" The Latina asked with confusion she could barely see through the  
tears that kept forming. She leant over feeling the need to vomit but nothing  
came out, "It's ok" Shelby continued to rub her back and held her close. Whatever  
was making this girl cry was probably the same reason why she'd drank so much.

Once Shelby had gotten the girl to drink some water the other teammates had  
taken off not realizing that Santana was throwing up in the bathroom. "Rachel,  
can Santana stay here tonight? I'm worried about how much she's had to drink"  
Santana raised her hands up "no, no way am I staying here. Man hands will lock  
me up in her basement, making me listen to her singing show tunes for the rest  
of my life"

"Well at least there's a pole down there for you to practice on Santana so it  
won't be a complete waste of your time" Rachel barked back, Shelby stepped in  
between them just as Santana launched herself at Rachel. "Enough! Ok, Santana  
I'll drop you off on my way home"

-

They pulled up to the Lopez's mini mansion home, Santana fell out of the car in  
a fit of giggles, in other circumstances Shelby would be annoyed however Beth  
found Santana to be hilarious. She quickly ran around to help Santana back on  
her feet. "Shh you'll wake your parents"

"That would be pretty hard to do seeing that they are at work" Santana rummaged  
for her keys in her clutch. "Santana, why didn't you tell me this before we got  
here? I can't leave you here in this state by yourself" Shelby threw her hands  
up, sighing in frustration, it was well passed Beth's bedtime and she knew the  
little one wouldn't sleep well now that she was up. "My parents leave me here  
by myself all the time, don't worry about it, it's cool"

"Santana you are insanely drunk" like on cue she fell onto the bonnet of the  
car, Shelby reached out to catch her before she fell to the floor. She held  
onto the tiny waist as her legs seemed to give out underneath her, she hadn't  
noticed the low cut top Shelby was wearing and how it seemed to reveal a lot  
more than her teaching attire did, _'damn I'd  
like to jiggle them'_ her fingers motioning her thoughts.

"…and you were crying when I found you" she'd missed what Shelby had been  
saying. "I don't want you being left alone right now. I know you won't admit to  
needing help so just get in my car, we'll drop Lily home and then you are  
coming back to my place" Shelby helped her off the car and back in beside Beth.  
"Lily? Really? What a lam—" Shelby gave her dramatic glare that weirdly looked  
a lot like Rachel's.

-

Shelby's apartment

_Shelby_

Santana pulled funny faces as Beth giggled uncontrollably and clapped for her  
to continue. "Stop it she's supposed to be calming down so she'll go to sleep  
when we get in" Shelby smirked at the sound of her daughter's laugh. "Here you  
go, you can change down the hall"

Santana took the PJ's Shelby had gotten for her and went into the bathroom.  
When she came back out Beth was settled in her crib and Shelby was making  
herself a drink, "I like mine doubled" Santana referred to the shot Shelby was  
sipping on. "You aren't getting anymore, that water on the table is for you  
though" Santana rolled her eyes, "I've been drunk plenty of times Ms. C I can  
handle it"

"Shelby" she hated being called by her last name. "Sorry, habit" Santana  
searched for a glass so she could have whatever Shelby was drinking. "Honestly  
you could have dropped me home I can take care of myself"

"I wasn't suggesting that you were incapable of taking care of yourself, you  
are 17, you shouldn't be left home alone at night and you definitely shouldn't  
be drinking" Shelby hid the bottle behind her, warning her that she wasn't  
getting any of it. Santana reached behind pushing her athletic body closer  
against Shelby's, she couldn't help it, flirting was a second language to her,  
hell she'd flirt with objects if they'd flirt back. She placed her hands on  
either side of Shelby on the bench pressing against her.

She had no idea what the younger woman was trying to do; she'd never gotten  
vibes from her like this before so she knew Santana was using her charm to get  
what she wants. God was she falling for it, she'd never noticed before all the  
small little details on the girls face, her expressive eyes, high cheekbones  
and full lips _'She's so beautiful'_

"Santana, drink your water" Shelby's breathing was shaky; the girls proximity  
making her feel uncomfortable and not in a bad way, but she was her student and  
she was…well a she. Shelby had noticed beauty in a woman before but she'd never  
acted on it nor felt the need to and right now she felt the need to.

"I'm not thirsty" Santana leaned in so her lips were hovering near Shelby's,  
she could feel the older woman's uneven breaths against her full lips. She  
couldn't tell if the darker haired beauty was going to kiss her but for some  
reason she was curious. Her eyes trailed to her lips just as her tongue poked  
out to wet them, _'damn it'_

The brunette's cheeks reddened with  
the heat that was coursing through her, "What you're doing is highly  
inappropriate Santana" she tried to look away so the younger girl wouldn't have  
such an effect on her, she dropped her head but all she saw was the other girl  
pushed up against her, her breasts almost bursting out the top of her form  
fitting dress.

A tingling sensation making its way between her legs as her eyes became heavy  
at the heaving chest rising against her, "And yet you haven't moved or tried to  
stop me" Santana's hands fell on the taller woman's hips causing her to push  
them away. "You are drunk s-so I'll forget this e-ever happened, go to bed  
Santana, I'll see you in the morning" she walked quickly to her room, shutting  
the door immediately.

She glanced over and saw that it was now 2:30am; sinking into her bed relieved  
to be finally getting some sleep, however another part of her body wasn't feeling  
relieved at all and it was all because of the girl sleeping in the other room.  
She was fighting with her mind about what had just happened in the kitchen, _'was it just because the younger girl was  
drunk? It felt more than that…more meaningful'._

Whatever it was left Shelby feeling extremely frustrated. Beth took up so much of her time that she couldn't  
remember the last time someone had made her feel that way. The ache between her  
legs was a constant reminder of that feeling, she was lonely. Her hand ran over  
her tight stomach slipping into her pajama bottoms, teasing herself slowly  
before her hand snapped back out quickly. _'I can't do this, I won't allow her that sort of power over me' _the thought of  
getting herself off because of her own student shut the aching up instantly.  
Soon she drifted off to sleep, hoping Santana was getting more sleep than she  
was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys!**

**Thanks for the follows, I hope you are enjoying the story. Please let me know if I am **  
**going in the right direction or where you want this to go. Although no one is getting married  
or dying cause I am sick of reading that haha. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**__

Shelby

Beth's screams bounced off the walls until they reached Shelby's room startling  
the single mother from what felt like only a few hours of deep sleep. She  
groaned palming her face trying to find the energy to sit up and take care of  
the hungry infant.

Reaching into her crib she pulled the girl into her arms and automatically she  
stopped crying. Beth was placed into her high chair as she watched her mother  
grab the food she desperately wanted. There was no sound coming from the guest  
room; Shelby couldn't believe the young girl had managed to sleep through all  
of this _'teenagers'_. Although the  
girl did have a lot to drink the previous night so it didn't completely  
surprise her.

_'What if she doesn't recall the previous  
nights events…wait isn't that what I want? for her to forget this and go back  
to normal?'_ she rolled her eyes at the conversation she was having to  
herself. She filled a glass of water and took a couple of aspirin knowing her  
head would be kicking her for her thoughtless drinking.

But when she poked her head in all that was in the room was the PJ's she'd lent  
her folded on top of a made bed. Shelby rested her forehead against the door, _'Maybe she's embarrassed by her  
actions in her drunken state. This is all such a huge mess!' _this was not what she  
wanted to look forward to on Monday morning.

_Santana_

Santana climbed the large staircase that rounded in a semi spiral to the 2nd  
floor where her bedroom was. She was dying to spend the rest of the day living  
under her covers cursing herself for trying to get her mack on with her glee  
teacher, however when she opened her door she saw long blonde hair spread across  
her pillows and toned legs peaking out the side of her covers. "Brittany?"  
Santana called, if she knew the girl had crashed at her place night she would  
have come home with her instead of her teacher. God, it even sounded lame in  
her head.

The blonde stirred at the mentioning of her name. "Sanny….where were you last  
night? I looked everywhere for you" Brittany sounded so crushed it made her  
weak, "Why didn't you just call me babe?" The taller girl pouted "I gave Lord  
Tubbington my mobile in case he needed to reach me" Santana sighed at the girls  
mistake and made her way over her bed to sit with her "I'm sorry Brit Brit, I'm  
here now though". A smirk crept out the corners of her lips. She'd been all  
kinds of turned on since her near kiss with Shelby.

As they were getting their sweet lady kisses on and groping each other  
like…well horny teenagers Santana kept hearing Shelby's whimper and the vivid  
memory of her heaving chest pushing against her. All she could do was moan  
fearing she'd say the wrong girls name if she was to form any words. _'That's it I definitely needs to get in them  
pants and I needs in them now'_She flipped Brittany onto her back.

_Santana_

It was the first time she'd seen her since that night and for some reason it  
made her arrive to practice extra early hoping for a moment alone with her.  
Shelby walked in wearing a black pencil skirt and a navy silk blouse, the  
outfit was certainly working for her. She took one look at her and immediately  
looked away; in fact she practically ignored her for the entire lesson. _'What the fuck_' Santana frowned  
_'she was totally into it that night; she was like a cat in heat'._

As her fellow class mates left the room Santana closed the door turning  
back towards the piano where Shelby was still sitting going over song  
selections. "Santana is there something I can help you with?" Shelby sensed the  
girl was struggling with what to say. "Um, I just wanted to thank you for last  
night" it wasn't everyday that Santana liked to thank people so it came out  
through clenched teeth. "I would have preferred for you to have waited until I  
was awake to make sure you were actually ok"

_'Ok now I see where Rachel gets her  
rambling from'_ "Even though what happened was completely inappropriate I am  
still your teacher and I don't ignore my students when they need my help" She  
stood up walking over to her desk at the front of the room to file the sheet  
music away.

Her eyebrows joined together in a stiff frown "Inappropriate? Shelby, I don't  
remember you pushing me away" She stepped closer closing the gap between them  
again, tilting her head towards her ear whispering, "In fact I remember you  
pushed up against me, breathing heavily against my lips" Shelby's gaze fell to  
the girls lips as her tongue poked out to wet them to emphasize her point.

"I-I panicked, you teens are s-so fragile when it comes to attraction. I've  
never had to deal with a teenager crushing on me, never mind another woman, I-I"  
she became flustered at their proximity. The back of the older woman's legs hit  
the desk, her arms holding her up after nearly being forced to slouch against  
it.

Santana smirked looking her up and down, "Are you still panicking?" Shelby turned  
her head away as the brunette who was inches away from her lips causing the  
familiar feelings settling in her lower stomach "You have to stop this Santana,  
it's inapp—"

"You've said that so many times that I don't think you mean it anymore." Snapping  
out of whatever she seemed to put her under she moved out of Santana's grip. "Stop  
this! You need to leave…please" Shelby pushed back carefully as to not touch  
her, she fixed her hair as if someone would be able to tell what just  
transpired between them by her untouched locks. "Santana" happy with the  
results – red chest, flushed face and lust filled eyes, she took the hint.

_'She's practically spraying the choir  
room'_ she smirked picking up her back pack before leaving the woman who  
leaned against the wall closing her eyes.

_Shelby_

Things seemed to go back to normal between them, whenever they had Glee  
practice Santana no longer waited behind afterwards to discuss their "lesson  
further" or "ask for extra help on her assignments". She went back to joking  
around with her other Trouble Tones sisters and slashing them with her harsh  
words whenever she felt that they needed to be reminded that they sucked _'Hey, it's what I'm here for'_.

"Alright that's all for today" They all left in a hurry, she rolled her eyes  
feeling slightly hurt that they always rushed to get out so soon. She noticed  
Santana collecting books out of her locker just outside the room; she walked  
over to the girl hugging her books to her chest. Santana noticed that Rachel  
also did that when she had something she wanted to say, "Santana can I ask you  
something?" _'Told ya'_

"Did I do something wrong?" was the girls automatic response whenever a teacher  
needed to speak to her" She sighed, this girl had no idea how great she truly  
was. "No, no" she waved her hands in front of her not wanting her to get the  
wrong impression. "I was wondering if you could baby sit for me tonight, I'd  
ask Puck but Beth seems to really like you and I want more people around her  
than just me, my mum and Puck. Plus I'll throw in free dinner and 15 bucks for  
2 hours"

"Ms. C that will barely get me a bottle of vodka for Saturday night" Shelby  
raised her eyebrows, _'why are her parents  
allowing this kind of behavior?'_ "Santana…" her stern voice warning the  
girl.

"I'm kidding…I totally would have done it for free" Shelby smirked as the cheerleader  
giggled walking away with more movement in her hips than usual knowing a  
certain teacher would be watching.

_Santana_

She rocked up 15 minutes before Shelby asked her to so she could ask  
questions about where she kept Beth's things if she needed them. Shelby opened  
the door immediately after Santana knocked almost like she was expecting the  
girl to be there early.

"Good you are here!" Her mouth fell noticeably open, Shelby was in a form  
fitted violet dress and her hair lay over her shoulders in soft wavy curls. For  
a moment she forgot to speak, the woman was breathtaking. As she walked into  
the familiar home she could smell the sweet perfume she was wearing.

"Beth should be asleep by 7:30 maybe 8 because she is use to me putting her to  
bed, money is on the table and there are takeout menus in the drawer" Santana's  
eyes followed Shelby's hips as they swayed from side to side as she walked.  
"Where are you off to?"

"I'm having dinner with a friend" she blushed slightly; the thought of going on  
a date after all this time was intimidating and somewhat awkward to admit. "You  
mean a date?" She teased. "Well….Yes, ok, a date" The doorbell rang and she ran  
to the mirror to fix her dress and take one last look. "Do I look ok?" she  
looked worried, god knows why, she's smoking!

"Bit late now seeing he's at the door already" Santana mocked. Shelby glared at  
her, now was not the time. "You look…" Why was it so hard to tell her? "…He  
won't know what hit him Ms C" a mixture of sadness and disappointment was heard  
in her voice.

_Shelby_

Half an hour before she told Santana she'd be home she was already at her  
door steps with her keys in hand. She'd invited him in forgetting that her  
student was babysitting her child, at least if there were rumors about her  
having strange men back to her apartment she'd know who started them.

Santana was sitting holding Beth as she slept in her arms. "Back so soon" she  
whispered turning to find the woman was not actually alone. "Oh…" She  
definitely wasn't alone. Shelby's eyes lit up at her beautiful little girl  
snuggled in fast asleep in the Latina's arms. Her heart filled at the sight.  
She shook her head, almost forgetting the two didn't know each other.

"Santana, this is Derek, he's my dentist" Derek gave an awkward wave. "Ok, so  
many awesome 'open wide' jokes just popped into my head" She giggled handing  
Beth over to Shelby. "Santana!" she frowned taking Beth in her arms.

"Um, can I use your bathroom?" She put Beth into her crib as Santana showed him  
the way to the bathroom. "Thanks for doing this, I rarely get out anymore, it  
was nice to have some adult company for once"

"So the date went well?" She crossed her arms over her chest in an almost childlike  
manner. "I'd hardly call it a date. He didn't comment on the hours of effort  
that had to go into making me look like a normal 35 year old woman, he didn't  
open my car door or pull my chair out for me…is it just me or have I been out  
of the dating game longer than I thought?...maybe I've just seen too many Broadway  
shows" They slumped down against the sofa; she prayed the tears wouldn't fall  
whilst she tried to explain to the younger girl why she felt so lonely.

"Beth's everything I wanted, after letting Rachel go I was desperate to be a  
mother again, to do it properly this time. I never thought I'd be doing it alone.  
Don't get me wrong Puck's amazing with her but he missed all her firsts, you  
know?" a tear dripped down her cheek as Santana moved closer. "I guess I think  
every guy I go out with is 'the one' for us, it's stupid. I'm being silly" she  
wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"No, No you're not, it's him; he's an idiot for not treating you the way you  
should be treated" She was met with warm brown with a hint of green eyes that  
stared back at her "Shelby I was lost for words when you opened that door, even  
before tonight, before the mouth watering dress and make up, I always have to  
look twice when you walk down the hall or walk into the room because you're gorgeous"  
it wasn't as romantic as she wanted it to be, Santana had planned the speech in  
her mind before but her guard always stopped the right words coming out, "you're  
hot Shelby"

She had no idea what came over her but she leaned forwards capturing Santana's  
lips between her own. It was their first kiss, she bit the girls lip by  
accident at the realization. _'This is supposed  
to be wrong, why do I want it so much then?' _Santana pushed back; "send him  
home first"


	3. Chapter 3

**I didn't mean for this to be so short but I was watching Pretty Little Liars and **  
**got caught up in it. Lets be real it was an amazing episode so can you blame me?  
I wrote heaps more so you won't have long to wait**

Probs should write a disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters they just live and make out  
in my mind.

WARNING: M but for some reason I don't think I rated it M to begin with.__

Shelby

"send him home first" she pulled back as she heard him flush the toilet. Her  
fingers traced her lips that were still buzzing from the contact. _'Oh shit, he's still here'_. Feeling  
rather frazzled and caught off guard she gave a very convincing speech about how  
tired she'd become and how early she needed to be up the next day had Derek  
seeing the front door being slammed in his face.

She was spun around and pushed back against the door as lips crashed on hers  
roughly as bodies meshed together. Santana pushed Shelby's hands up against the  
wooden frame just above her head; giving into the kiss and losing herself in  
the warmth of the other girl's lips.

A toned thigh slid between her legs causing her to turn away in order to moan  
and gasp for air, Santana capitalized on the long exposed neck in front of her,  
kissing along her jaw line all the way to her earlobe, sucking on it whilst  
rolling her hips into the older woman. "Oh god" Her eyes shut tightly letting  
the warmth take over her body. There was only the thin material of her own  
underwear in between them which made her hips roll against the girl's thigh.

Her head dropped against the smaller girls shoulder, "We shouldn't be doing  
this" her hips still moving in an up and down motion defying the words coming  
from her mouth. "This doesn't feel wrong" Santana's hands moved up her back  
stopping at her shoulder blades to pull her closer. "I'm your teacher" it was  
slightly unfair of Santana to be hiking the woman's dress up her toned thighs  
as she was making her feeble protest.

She pushed Santana backwards connecting their lips in a heated kiss as she was  
being led towards the bedroom. A warm hand roaming down her back towards the  
top of her thighs as her dressed was pulled up over her hips. Santana kept her  
eyes on hers as she pulled her own top off not wanting to waste any time.  
Shelby however couldn't keep her eyes fixed on the dilated ones staring back at  
her; the sight of two perfect breasts heaving made the back of her hand trail up  
her toned stomach, watching muscles shiver under her touch as she rested her  
hands on top of the perfect mounds on her chest. Santana sighed at the little  
contact but she didn't want to push her too quickly.

"I've never done this before" she whispered into her hair, caressing her sides  
with her delicate hands. "…but Rachel?" Santana looked back with confusion. "Huh?  
Oh no! I've done _that_ before, but  
never with a woman… Have you?" Shelby blushed; she was never one to pry at  
someone else's sex life. Santana found it absolutely adorable. "Yes but this is  
different…I've never been this nervous"

"Nervous?" _'Oh my god, I knew she didn't  
actually want to do this'_ "I've never wanted to touch someone so badly"  
Santana's eyes were fixed on the woman's chest, cupping them through their  
guard as if they were fragile, she squeezed them softly watching Shelby's head  
fall back.

"Lie down" she whispered causing the woman to come back down from the brief  
high she was experiencing in order to find her spot in the middle of the bed. Annoyed  
with the pace they'd set themselves Santana peeled off her jeans hastily and  
straddled Shelby's hips. She was caught off guard barely being able to register  
that the girl was only in her underwear sitting on top of her and before she  
knew it those warm soft lips were attacking hers with more force.

Such force that her dress rose and settled at her waist, her mid section coming  
in contact with the other girls in a more intimate way than before, startling  
her. "Santana" she muttered trying to control her unsteady breathing, "I don't  
think we are ready for this".

_Santana_

Her cheeks were flushed and her pupils were definitely dilated so Santana had  
no idea why the woman was trying to deny her. She rolled off of Shelby letting  
out a frustrated sigh. "I'm sorry-" she pulled her legs up towards her chest  
and Santana couldn't have been more confused, Shelby was totally into it a  
minute ago. She reached for her pants pulling them back on "-I thought I wanted  
to but I think I was caught up in the moment, it was all just too much too  
soon".

"Look I'm not looking to play cat and mouse with you, you can't tease me and  
then smack me on the nose like a puppy when I act on it" She frowned looking  
for where her shirt landed. "I don't mean to tease you Santana. I'm not ready  
to do this and you can't be mad at me for that" she sat up on her knees  
shuffling closer to the edge of the bed.

Her dark eyebrows met frowning at her "Let's not look at this as anything other  
than you trying to deny your feelings for a student or a girl which ever issue  
you are having trouble dealing with this week because honestly I can't keep up.  
Shelby we both know you aren't a virgin so don't give me this 'I'm not ready'  
crap" she folded her arms over her chest becoming even more irritated.

It fell silent, neither knowing what to say. _'How was I seconds away from getting laid and now I'm stuck here  
talking about it instead?'_

Shelby glanced over at her alarm clock noticing the time, "It's late so you  
can stay the night if you'd like-"

"Nah, I'm gonna go" she spoke before Shelby could even finish her sentence. She  
left the woman sitting in the middle of the bed with the most heart breaking  
look on her face. Rachel gave her the same look when she'd taken money from her  
for lunch. It was hard to watch so she left quickly without saying anything  
else.

Shelby pulled her knees up to her chest resting her forehead against them torn  
between angry and just plain upset. She was starting to feel something more  
than just a physical want for the girl, to know that Santana didn't feel the  
same hurt her more than she wanted to admit but she wasn't going to be  
pressured into sleeping with her.

-

_Santana_

"Shut it dwarf!" Santana fired back as Rachel jumped up out of her seat to  
correct Mr Schue for the 5th time that lessons. "This is the exact  
reason why I left this club because it is all about Berry and Blaine, it's  
disgusting and pathetic" she spat at the idea of the two groups joining for  
sectionals. "Santana, although you are a great singer you don't have the years  
of practice that I contain…"

"Oh hold up, your beak is three times of mine, I have an unfair disadvantage"  
She rolled her eyes at the young Jew. "Girls that is enough!" Shelby moved to  
stand next to Will, "you can both perform next week and your team mates can  
decide on who shall get the solo at Sectionals" they all cleared out quietly  
after what had just happened. "Santana I need to speak to you" the group  
leaving the room with 'ooooh you're in trouble' chants

"What was that Santana?" Shelby asked seemingly pissed. "Are you asking me as  
my teacher or as her mother?" She rolled her eyes _'I have to stop doing that'_ It was Shelby's turn to roll her eyes  
at her "You don't get to be mad, last night you made me feel like nothing. Just  
when I thought we were going somewhere you reminded me exactly why I didn't  
want to go there with you"

Santana bit the inside of her cheek to stop the defensive words escaping, she  
knew Shelby was right about the way she'd acted but wait what did she mean 'why  
she didn't want to go there with me?' as if she knew I'd be like this!

"You hear a few rumors about me and other guys and you automatically think you  
know me? I don't even know why you are so upset with me when it's you you're  
angry with" Shelby remained silent, picking up her jacket and sheet music she  
turned around standing in the door way, "It's because you didn't even bother to  
ask me why I wasn't ready"

-

_Santana_

Brittany was leaning against the gymnasium wall in her cheerios uniform waiting  
on Santana; she'd received a text that read _"Be  
by the bleachers in 5"_. Santana stormed over pulling Brittany under the  
bleachers away from the football team practicing. "Wow Santana, slow down" she  
was pushed back against the cold metal as Santana roughly kissed her, it was  
sloppier than normal but Brittany thought she was just in a rush before they  
had to go to class. Santana didn't waste any time in pushing her hand into the  
waistband of her tight skirt. They were too into it to realise the bell had  
rang signaling the students back to class.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own the story but not the people in it (wahhhh) they belong to RM  
& Fox**

Hey guys, hope you are enjoying the story. I want to post the whole thing but  
I keep changing it haha sorry!

Little warning that this chapter is rated M! Don't like girl on girl or "student" teacher  
don't read.

Thanks for reading and commenting!

_Shelby_

Glee club was cancelled for the Trouble Tones she wasn't in the mood to see  
Santana and to be honest she'd probably end up being overly harsh with the  
slightly more relaxed group. Sometimes she forgot that they weren't as tough as  
vocal adrenaline. She had a stack of essays to read and review, doing them now  
meant she wouldn't have to take them home with her.__

She was startled out of her thoughts by a knock on her door, clearing her  
throat she welcomed in whoever was standing on the opposite of the door, "Come  
in" she felt defeated when she saw the familiar Latina open the door. Throwing  
her hands up she sank back down on her wheelie chair sighing.

"I'm not here to fight" she looked almost in tears at the sight of Shelby so displeased  
to see her. "I want to explain my actions from last night and earlier today.  
Please just hear me out" she nodded letting the Latina close the door and  
blinds as she leant back onto the desk preparing herself.

"…I'm…gay" that caught her attention, she wasn't prepared for it. Although they  
had nearly slept together Shelby had never classified either of them as  
anything more than just attracted to each other so she was quite shocked by the  
statement and Santana could see that.

"No one knows…well you do now, _obviously_  
but no one else does" she bit the inside of her cheek feeling incredibly  
awkward, "being with you is…terrifying" a tear slipping down her cheek as she  
spoke she was letting her walls come down for the first time with no idea of  
what the other woman would say. "…everything I was confused about finally makes  
sense" she was dying to run over and take her hand but instead she remained  
silent fearing anything she'd say right now was stop the confession the other girl  
was making in front of her

"I walk around so mad at the world when I'm really just mad at myself, I hate  
having all these feelings that I can't act on, feeling like I can't be myself  
because I fear that people will see me differently" She was openingly crying  
and Shelby could no longer be mad at her, she reached out and took her hand in  
hers, "I'm _so_ sorry for the way I  
acted last night. I _really_ like you  
and I was just scared that you didn't feel the same way"

"It's ok, you were being defensive, I understand why you are the way you are…Thank  
you for telling me" Shelby smiled holding the girl by her waist collecting the  
tear drop rolling down her cheek with her finger. "I do like you Santana, a  
lot, that's why I had to be certain that this wasn't just a game for you" Santana  
wiped her eyes "you mean more than that" even through her tanned cheeks she  
could see the blush creeping up her neck.

Santana reached up slipping her hand behind her neck gently pulling her to meet  
her lips, the taller brunette tilting her head to deepen the kiss. Her eyes  
fell close as Santana's hands ran down her arms resting on her waist pushing  
her back onto her desk. They broke the heated kiss in need of air, both  
breathing heavily as though they hadn't kissed in months.

She cupped the girls face, smiling at how beautiful she is. "We can wait until  
you're ready, I promise not to act the way I did last night" her heart melted  
as she leaned in to kiss her softly, "you've said everything I needed to hear.  
I just wanted to make sure that you know the seriousness of this" Santana  
nodded, she hadn't told anyone about them because she knew that Shelby could  
lose everything if she did.

Santana parted the taller woman's legs so she could stand between them, now  
that Shelby knew she was serious about this relationship she wanted to try last  
night again, "Can I come over after school?" she smirked, Shelby leaned in to  
peck her lips, "mmhmm" she hummed parting her lips to let the other girls  
tongue graze against her own in a slow dance.

Desire clouded her judgment, forgetting where they were all she wanted was the  
girl to be closer. Santana's hand rested on her exposed knee playing with the  
hem of her skirt, pushing it up inch by inch as Shelby grabbed the back of her  
neck holding her lips in place. Both moaned into the kiss as her skirt now  
settled mid thigh stopped by her seated position. Santana's fingers ticked the  
inside of her thigh. Separating for air she dropped her head down onto the  
toned shoulder gasping "Not here, okay?" as her fingers grazed the side of her  
underwear.

"Please? I'm sorry" catching her hand before it took her to no return. Santana  
huffed dropping her head on the woman's shoulder. "Why are you so irresistible?"  
she muffled into her neck as Shelby twirled her high ponytail in her fingers,  
"I promise, all this torture will be worth it later" her head shot up to check  
the truthiness to Shelby's statement.

"8pm sharp" Shelby walked Santana to her door to make sure the Latina would  
actually leave this time. "Thanks for the vocal tips Ms Corcoran" she winked  
coloring her cheeks a light pink; she looked around to see if anyone was  
watching. There was only that creepy Jewish teen with the big hair eyeing up  
the cheerleader as she walked passed him. It took all of her might to not slap  
the look of his face._ 'she's mine'_

-

_Santana_

They'd barely said a word to each other before  
clothes were being torn off and scattered around the room in a  
fight to get the other one undressed quickly. She sat a semi-clothed Shelby  
down on the edge of the bed moving to straddle her legs on either side of her  
thighs, running her fingers through the woman's hair to pull her deeper into  
their kiss. Shelby's hands  
explored her newly exposed back running her nails up and down Santana's back  
before resting on her ass, squeezing the darker girl closer. She groaned, "I  
want you so much" returning her lips to hers.

Without hesitating she lowered Shelby onto her  
back, parting her legs with her knee that slipped in between them. A  
deep moan escaped her swollen lips turning to expose her neck to her, Santana  
took this moment to lick and suck underneath her ear earning another whimper  
from the woman underneath her. A knee shot up into Santana's core when she bit  
the sensitive skin along her jaw line, it nearly knocked the Latina off  
balance, feeling a sudden wetness pool between her parted legs.__

Santana tried to hide the blush creeping up on her face by burying her head  
further into Shelby's neck, "Is this ok?" she rocked her  
thigh into her, her answer was returned in soft whimpers. Santana turned Shelby's  
face leaning into kiss her tenderly. Her hands roaming her sides, passing the  
sensitive area's over her stomach that made her shiver, reaching their  
destination she cupped and grasped Shelby's clothed breasts a little harder  
than she intended to however the woman arched into her, taking this opportunity  
to move her hands behind her back to the clasp of the garment that held them in  
place.

"Can I?" Shelby only nodded, feeling the cold air touch her skin causing her  
nipples to turn painfully hard, as soon as the item was dragged down her arms  
and thrown to the floor with the rest of their clothing Santana licked  
teasingly around her nipple hearing Shelby moan "umph" in frustration, a hand  
grabbed her hair as if to pull her where her mouth needed to be.

"Please" Shelby bucked her hips into the younger woman's thigh and arched her  
back as Santana gave into her desperation and took her nipple into her mouth, sucking  
roughly whilst her hand caressed her other breast. "I need you" it was only a  
whisper and Santana wasn't even sure she'd heard her say it, she looked up  
making her way back to Shelby's neck, "What?" she whispered in her ear in  
between kissing and sucking the sensitive areas of her neck.

"I need you to touch me…please" Shelby took Santana's hand in hers dragging it  
down her own body and resting it just above her underwear. For some reason  
Santana hesitated, her heart was pounding in her ears, she never felt nervous  
during sex, she was good at it but for once the ultimate goal wasn't to have  
the world's greatest orgasm it was to make love to the woman she cared about  
and that was something completely new to her.

Dragging the last piece of clothing off Shelby became painfully aware that she  
was now completely naked in front of the girls' eyes. "Oh my god" Santana  
blushed as much as her skin would allow her, "You're perfect" her eyes  
travelled the length of her body before reconnecting her gaze to Shelby's. She  
leaned back over her dropping her weight onto one arm as the other massaged  
Shelby's inner thigh, her head dropped back the moment Santana's hand covered  
her center.

Her thin finger easily slipped through the slick wet heat concentrating on the sensitive  
bundle of nerves that made Shelby's eyes roll back into the back of her head  
every time her finger dragged over that area. "Oh god" she gasped raising her  
hips of the bed, "m-more Santana…puh-lease"

"Open your eyes" as soon as Shelby connected her stare with the Latina's she  
felt two fingers slipped into her, moaning at the intrusion she slightly thanked  
her for waiting for her to adjust before she started thrusting in and out of  
her, building speed with every groan escaping her lips "You're so wet" caused  
Shelby to blush but she was too far gone to care.

Her legs wrapped around the girls waists hanging on for dear life, "ugh" groans  
causing her to go faster, "mmhmm" she went harder, "goddd" she went deeper,  
twisting under she could feel Shelby tighten around her fingers. Nails dug into  
her back and her legs tightened their grip around her waist, the tell tale  
signs that Shelby was being pushed over the edge. One swipe of her thumb to her  
clit had Shelby seeing stairs and gripping the sheet beneath her as she cried out  
loud enough for the neighbors to hear. Panting and sweating she pulled Santana  
into a gentle kiss that could only be read as a thank you.

-

_Shelby_

Her breathing turning  
back to normal speed as Santana lay beside her with her legs intertwined and  
her head on her chest listening to her rapid heart rate. "That was…amazing"  
Shelby leant down to kiss the top of her head as she stroked her raven hair. "You  
won't regret this?" the younger girl whispered looking up at the woman lying slightly  
beneath her still. "I wouldn't have done this if I had any uncertainties" she  
stroked her flushed cheek loving the warmth under her touch. "I want you so  
much Santana" Shelby held back her tears as Santana moved on top of her again deepening  
the kiss.

She pulled back to flip them over, "Shelby we..you don't have to do this. I can  
wait" before she could protest any longer the woman was kissing the top of her  
cleavage that was spilling out over the top of her bra. Her fingers hooked into  
the sides of her thong and quickly pulled it down the long toned cheerleader's  
legs, her gaze was kept on the neatly trimmed patch of barely there hair. "I  
got it done a few weeks ago, before there was even an us" sensing that Shelby  
was thinking about the age difference she cursed the blonde for hating pubic  
hair.

"No, I love it" she breathed out taking her gaze off her center, blushing at  
how long she'd been gawking at the girl. "I just don't know what to do" just  
when she thought she couldn't possibly turn a darker shade of red she had!

Santana slipped her slender legs out from underneath Shelby signaling her to  
sit up; she straddled the seated woman in the middle of the bed and unclasped  
her bra inches from her face. Her hands trembled as they stoked the sides of  
the newly exposed flesh, she paused "Everything about you is amazing" Shelby squeezed  
the larger mounds causing the girl to moan.

She couldn't wait any longer she pushed Shelby onto her back moving her body  
until their centers and chests aligned. "Tell me what you like" Santana looked  
her in the eye daring the woman to show her. Her hand slipped past the tiny  
patch of her hair and connected to her hardened nub in the apex of her legs. "God,  
Shelby!" her head dropped as her hips rocked on their own accord.

She went in slow circles applying more pressure. Santana's mind swooned with  
the thought of Shelby doing this to herself, "more" she gasped, fingers rested  
against her entrance and she opened her eyes to see loving ones staring back at  
her. "I want to be looking at you when I do this" and with that Shelby slipped  
two fingers into Santana who arched into a seated position allowing Shelby's  
fingers to burry deeper into her.

"oh my god! Shelby" she grinded into the hand within in, moaning every time she  
sank back down on to her fingers. She leaned forward taking the darker nipple  
into her mouth sucking hard as she stilled the girls hips thrusting into her by  
herself now. Santana was a whimpering mess above her, so much that she knew the  
girl wouldn't last much longer; she copied the Latina's movements by curling  
her fingers inside her.

"Touch me here" she moved the woman's fingers to her most sensitive area,  
screaming Shelby's name repeatedly as her back arched and toes curled until she  
collapsed into her shoulders, being held up by the loving arms of Shelby. "Come  
here baby" she wrapped her arms around her bring her down onto the bed. They  
were so exhausted that they slept barely under the light sheet that was  
covering them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's so short :( I have soooo much on right now (3 jobs, uni, dance competition)  
Feel free to silently hate me for such a short update but I thought some is better than nothing right?  
Also I haven't really checked for errors so be kind :)**

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my uncle Steven who I am so incredibly lucky to have. My prayers go out to anyone and everyone who lost someone on September 11th. 11 years ago today on a Tuesday we woke up the same but went to sleep completely different. As time heals us I hope we never forget that moment in time.

Santana

There was a little more bounce in her step as she walked down the hallway towards her next class, the corridor was packed with students trying to navigate their way to their next period, and usually she'd be irritated by them being so close or even thinking of breathing the same air as her however she was too happy to notice them or the fact that Jacob was so close he was practically sniffing her hair.

Then she saw her, Shelby, the woman she'd spent the previous night with.

_"That was…" Santana rolled onto the other side of the bed trying to slow her breathing down, "amazing" they both said in unison cuddling into each other. Shelby rested her cheek on Santana's shoulder as the younger girl ran her fingers through the messy brunette hair that splayed out onto her. Her smile noticeably fading Shelby knew what she was thinking, "don't try and figure this out, let's just bask in the moment"_

Giving a light kiss to the top of her head she felt a droplet of water run down her chest, before she could even shoot up and ask what was wrong, "San-"

"I love you" Santana clenched her eyes closed tightly as the words fell out of her mouth. "You don't have to say it back…I just wanted you to know" 

The tall, curves-in-all-the-right-places, woman swayed in front of her, who could blame her for staring at that ass that she'd seen unclothed a few hours ago. Shelby felt that fiery stare burn into her, she turned to find the Latina's eyes fixed on her body with the _'I've seen you naked' _look planted on her face.

"Stop staring" she mumbled into her folder to hide the uncontrollable smile on her face and the giggle in her voice. "Wear gross pants like all the other teachers" Shelby walked off with her folder covering her ass turning to make sure the girl was still watching her every move, of course she was!

Finn walked in the opposite direction towards her rolling her eyes she kept on walking. All she could think about was last night, nothing, _no one _else mattered. "What no whale jokes?" Finn raised his eyebrow as if he'd had an injection of badassness into him this morning. He had that Irish kid that seemed to follow him everywhere by his side.

_Why is he provoking me? I'm trying to keep Snix at bay but if you poke a sleeping giant you are going to get stepped on_. "A tonne pop into my head every time you open that gigantic fly catcher of a mouth of yours so how longs have you got?" Santana glanced at her imaginary watch.

"am Rory Flanagan, am a foreign exchange student fa Ireland" Santana frowned only just realizing he was speaking English, "wow I have no idea what you just said" she giggled shoving passed them. "You know you put everyone else down to make yourself feel better" Finn spat, "when really you are just hiding who you really are behind your vicious words" he raised his voice a little louder.

"What are you talking about tubers?" she spun around ready to retaliate, "I'm talking about the fact that you are gay Santana" fear washed over his face the moment he'd said it aloud. "…I saw you yesterday" he lowered his voice looking everywhere but her eyes, he hadn't meant to address what he saw so publicly.

She didn't move she was frozen still; Snix took over because well she wasn't responding fast enough and any minute now her world could be flipped upside down. She turned so quickly storming up to Finn pointing her finger in his chest, "you tell anyone and I mean anyone, even Rachel and I will end you, you got that? I will tell Rachel exactly what happened that night at that stingy motel and we both know she'll forget your sorry ass like she should!" her words got across to him crystal clear judging by the I-just-soiled-myself infant look he was giving her.

-  
_Santana_

School had ended and she and Brittany decided to go to her own place afterwards, she had barely slept in her own bed since she started seeing Shelby, it was a lonely feeling but she needed time to process the fact that Finn had seen her with Shelby, _'How? I closed the blinds and the door was locked…was it?'_. That annoying 'did I turn the cooker off?' feeling that Ms Pillsbury must deal with daily was getting to her. Along with the thought of Finn having that kind of power over her made her feel sick, so she crawled into her bed with her head lying on Brittany's stomach, they watched Disney movie after Disney movie.

Just as her eyes started to drop her phone buzzed on the side of her bed waking her instantly. She reached over to read that she had a message from Shelby; Brittany was too into the movie to notice that Santana was now missing from her lap. She checked the message, it read:

_'I miss you, I thought you would have come over after school like you usually do :(' – Shelby_

She sighed heavily, should she go over and just tell her what Finn had said? What would Shelby do, leave? She knew he couldn't say anything to anyone after she'd threatened to tell Rachel his big dark secret.

_'I'm sorry babe. I have heaps of homework to do you know how tough biology can be' – Santana._ LIES!__

'Come over and I'll teach you the best way to remember each part of the human anatomy ;)' – Shelby. __

'I'd realllllly like to but I can't concentrate whenever you are around' – Santana. That part she wasn't lying.

'_But the skirt and the staring, what happened to the girl this morning that couldn't take her eyes off me?' –Shelby._

'Believe me I still want you, badly, but I need this time to myself' – Santana. Her phone stopped buzzing and she knew she could have worded that differently to not sound like she was tired of spending time with the woman. She couldn't wait any longer,

_'This is why we should have sex in your office…it would open up a few more hours after school for homework' – Santana. _Grinning at the thought before remembering that someone had caught her for that exact reason_, oh crap!_

'I'll just have to take care of myself tonight' – Shelby. Within seconds the Latina was fully alert and typing as quickly as possible.

_'Don't you dare touch yourself, that's my job *pouts*' _she really was pouting, she was dying to touch her again after their last time. With all the sexting she was doing she hadn't noticed the blonde next to her was noticing the silent laughter and blushing. "Are you messaging Puck?" she leaned in and rested on her shoulder trying to sneak a peek at her phone. Sometimes they used him as a form of foreplay but when Santana turned her phone away Brittany knew she was keeping something from her.

"San who is it?" she sat back covering both their legs with a blanket, it made the Latina feel safe that she wasn't being forced to tell her anything but she needed to. "Brit, we needa talk" her hands began to sweat, she didn't want to lose her friend but she felt so strongly for Shelby that she no longer wanted to be with anyone but her.

"I…don't think…I can do this anymore" she pointed between them; "We can still be best friends, you know that but without the making out and stuff, ok?" the blonde looked sad like Santana was breaking the news Lord Tubbington was smoking again. "Did I do something wrong?"

She cradled her hands with the taller girls stroking the back of them with her thumbs, "No Brit. I just think we both have other people in our lives right now that make us happy, even though we make each other physically happy but there are other people making us happy on the inside, do you understand?" she nodded, "plus I think Artie is really into you too" she nudged her bestie who blushed slightly. "But wait, who makes you happy?"

"Not sure if I can tell anyone just yet Brit Brit" at least she wasn't lying, no one could find out about her and Shelby or she could lose her job or worse. "…when you do decide to tell me, whoever it is, even if it is a girl Sanny, I will still love you and support you no matter what" she wrapped her slender arms around the girl's neck hugging her tightly. "You're my best friend Brittany" she mocked in a low voice, "my best friend" Brittany tried to copying making them burst out into laughter.

_Santana_

Pulling the large doors open to the hell hole of a school Santana immediately noticed that people were looking at her strangely and whispering. She checked her cheerios uniform to make sure it wasn't on backwards or something. _'What the hell are they looking at?' _she frowned at them like usual but they continued to stare instead of turn in fear like they normally done.

Immediately Ms Pillsbury, Mr Schue and Sue asked to speak to her privately in the coach's office. This morning had gone so weird she had no idea what she had done but whatever it was had gotten the schools attention. "What's going on?" she looked out the blinds to find people were still looking in her direction.

"Santana have you seen this yet?" Will handed her a print out of a blog from Jacob Ben Israel's website reading _'Which cheerleader likes to cheer for the same team?'_ and a picture of her bam smack in the middle of it all. She skimmed over it as tears filled her eyes. _'This can't be happening!'_ Her eyes skimmed over "She was seen making out with another woman", thankful that he'd feared her enough not to mention Shelby's name, she sank down on the chair as her teachers tried to give words of encouragement.

Nothing they were saying was stopping the tears that were running down her face leaving black streaks on her skin, "I haven't even told my parents yet…I only just admitted it to myself". Mr Schuester offered her a tissue as Emma pulled him away to ask him privately if he needed to be elsewhere. "Will, do you need to get back to Glee club?"

"No, both New Directions and the Trouble Tones have joined together today to practice their group number" She was barely listening as she ran through the encounter she had with Shelby in her office the other day, the blinds were open but they didn't do anything whilst they were. It had to have been Finn who had told Rachel who of course had to tell Kurt everything and Kurt loves to spread gossip!

She jumped up out of the seat as if she wasn't just in a mess of her own tears a moment ago. Much like when the Hulk started to change she had to run out of the room as Snix was rearing its ugly head. Mr Schuester had already told her where to find Finn. God help the boy when she did.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello new followers!**

Just wanted to point out that I don't hate Finn. Love the character, love Cory.  
Santana hates Finn and therefore I have to write him as I do.

Hope all are well and you are enjoying the story. This chapter might not be what you  
expected...and therefore I will have succeeded as a writer ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

-

The doors into the auditorium swung open with a bang, she had the three teachers  
hot on her heels wondering what had just happened, the girl was crying moments  
ago and now she looks like the old fiery Latina. The all female group were up  
on stage practicing their number with the New Directions patiently waiting in  
the theatre seats, her eyes were immediately drawn to Finn with his gigantic arm  
wrapped around Rachel like usual.

"You told didn't you?" She yelled above the music which Shelby motioned to stop.  
"What. N-?" He could barely get anything out before she cut him off again.  
"You told her and now the whole school knows!" Rachel jumped back in her seat a  
little taken back and confused as to what her boyfriend had done.

"I didn't-"  
SMACK, the sound echoed in the silent hall, everyone was in shock; Finn rubbed  
his throbbing cheek that was quickly turning red. As she launched herself at  
him Puck grabbed her by the waist knowing what her next move would be.

Boy was she strong, he was struggling to control her as she swung her arms in  
his direction. Shelby was silent and just as shocked as everyone else; she had  
no idea what was going on. She hadn't heard the rumors like the rest of them  
but whatever it was, was causing her to be so upset and all she wanted to do  
was comfort her. "Santana, look at me" Shelby stood in front of the tall boy who  
looked to be paralyzed with fear. It was the first time she'd thought of her  
since this nightmare began. "Fuck you!" Santana spat at him over her shoulder.

"Santana!" she ran out of the auditorium before her tears fell, no way could  
she let anyone see her like this.

_Shelby_

She'd sensed something was wrong the night before but left it alone because  
lord knows the girl does not like to be pushed and poked at when something is  
on her mind but to see her like this, no one else could probably see the tears  
forming behind her angry eyes but Shelby could, she knew whatever this heated  
argument was over was something serious. She'd never seen Santana like this before;  
she could see the fear through her rage. The girl ran out of the room, god she  
wished it was as simple for her to run after her.

"Will someone tell me what is going on?" it was more of a statement than a  
question. "How could you do that to her or to anyone Finn? What gives you that  
right?" Kurt sat with judgmental eyes. "I didn't do anything!" He yelled getting  
frustrated that he was being blamed for this. "Do what?" Shelby repeated a  
little more forceful.

"There was an article posted about Santana on Jacobs website…saying she was  
gay" Shelby froze, her facial expressions no longer hung in a confused manner.  
_'How'd he know? Who told him? Oh god, does he have proof?'_ This was it; she'd  
lose her job, probably even lose Beth and definitely lose Santana.  
Tears formed along the edge of her eye lids, what was Rachel thinking about all of this?  
Would she want nothing to do with her after all that they'd been through to get them to where  
they are now?

She hung closely to the edge of the stage feeling the urge to vomit in a nearby  
waste bin. She clenched her eyes shut tightly wishing the tears to dry up  
quickly. Finn shuffled dabbing his sensitive cheek; if he weren't a student or  
a minor she probably would have done the same thing. _'How does he know, how does anybody know?'  
_but Rachel spoke up grabbing her attention, "if you want to be famous you have to get use to negative  
rumors being spread about you".

"Oh my god guys he just confirmed with a picture!" Sam held up his phone to  
show the guys the picture of the two girls making out. Shelby's ran to the boy  
grabbing his phone, it was up online anyway there was nothing she could do she  
was only prolonging the inevitable. Curiosity of how he'd gotten a picture had  
her scrolling through the article for the picture.

"Brittany is this true?" Tina asked quietly holding her phone out to the  
blonde. Shelby's eyes stopped on the picture the boy had taken, her hands  
started shaking and she didn't appear to be breathing. She could almost hear her  
heart stop beating, she couldn't take her eyes off the picture they were referring  
to – Santana had Brittany pinned against the blenchers, you couldn't see where  
Santana's hand was but the picture didn't leave much to the imagination.

The blonde seemed emotionless to the fact that everyone knew. "Well yeah but  
Santana said we both have the same plumbing system and therefore it doesn't  
make us gay? So why is everyone calling her gay…I'm so confused right now?" the  
group shaking their heads at her.

"Alright, that's enough guys, let's call it a day" Will dismissed them. No one  
had noticed that Shelby had gone a questionable white color since looking at  
the picture on Sam's phone. A large lump in her throat warned her of the tears  
behind her eyes, she held onto them until the last echo of the auditorium doors  
shutting was heard then she let all the pent up emotions out.

_  
Santana_

She locked herself in the private Cheerios locker room; her phone had gone  
off repeatedly from the other members in glee.

_'I'm sorry' – Finn_. She immediately  
hit delete.__

'If you ever want to talk about this, I am here and I know what it is like. You  
are not alone' – Kurt. I may keep that for later.__

'You and Brittany! OMG I can't believe you kept this from me! I am your  
bro. That is not cool Lopez' – Puck

'Wait what?' she replied only to his message _'How do you know about Brittany?'_  
she started panicking that Brittany may have said something when she ran out crying.  
Her phone vibrated in her hands, _'There's a pic of you 2 making out…sorry :('_

"Shelby" her name falling out of her mouth in a silent whisper bringing the  
website up on her phone to only confirm what Puck had already told her, she  
buried her face in her hands crying uncontrollably, she had no idea if the  
woman knew yet but it was only a matter of time until she did. She slid down  
the wall pulling her knees up to cry into, she couldn't bring herself to go  
find Shelby and explain everything to her. She didn't even know what to say to  
her.

There was a loud banging on the door of the locker room; no one could get in  
without a key given from Sue, so it crossed Quinn and Brittany off that list. She  
knew who it was; the only members in glee that would actually check on her had  
a key into the room. She flicked the lock on the door meeting the woman she  
loved on the opposite side. '_This is it'._  
It was evident that Shelby had been crying her eyes and the tip of her nose  
were bright red and sore looking.

Shelby didn't have anything to say but the look on her face alone made Santana  
break out crying again. "I'm so sorry" she begged, seconds away from dropping  
to her knees and clinging onto her legs in order to keep her there. "How long  
ago was the picture taken?" Shelby asked keeping her head down, she'd come with  
the intention of screaming at her but one look at the girl would only send her  
into tears again.

"What-why it doesn't matter? You and I were never exclusive and…I-I broke it  
off with Brittany yesterday because I realised you are the only one I want to  
be with!" she reached for her face to get the woman to look directly into her  
eyes in order to see the truth in them. Shelby finally gave her the connection  
she needed but the pain she saw in them made her want to look away, "Were you  
sleeping with her?"

"Shel-" but immediately getting cut off, "and with me at the same time?" her  
voice cracked somewhat knowing the answer when the girl looked away as soon as  
she asked the question. She turned away letting the tears stream down her cheeks.  
"I didn't know what this was; please don't hold that against me. Don't let this  
get in the way of us. I want there to be an us Shelby" she tugged on the  
woman's hand trying to get her to face her again but she shrugged off the hand  
on her as if it were diseased.

"I thought we already were…I mean I was willing to lose my job for us, which  
puts food in my baby's mouth and a roof over our heads and you _couldn't even_ just give  
yourself to me and only me!" Shelby laughed through her tears at how stupid it sounded.  
"God, I'm such an idiot!"

Santana rushed to grab her hands, for once Shelby didn't flinch she was too  
exhausted to fight against her. "No you aren't, I'm the idiot for not seeing  
what was right in front of me, this, what we have" she placed both their hands  
clasped together over her heart choking on tears. "Baby don't…" Santana held  
onto her neck, "don't do this" but Shelby moved towards the door letting Santana's  
hand fall from her face.

"I didn't, you did" she slipped out the door leaving Santana alone in the  
locker room.


	7. Chapter 7

__**Hi new followers!  
I wasn't going to post this. I was going to just write a message but  
it thought that was unfair since you have waited for so long.  
I appreciate your patience! This is my last semester of University &  
I have exams until November 17th so I am finding it hard to post weekly  
updates :( I will be back in a month with more posts.**

I have a few FF ideas. If you want to recommend any Sheltana or Chenzel FF  
that you want to read but aren't written post away and I'll write them in within the  
next month.

Thanks guys xxxxxxxxxx

Santana

"Quinn I'm fine!" She stumbled in through her front door with the two blonde  
cheerleaders reaching out to catch her before she hit the ground. They failed;  
she hit the ground with a loud thump causing her to oddly break out into a fit  
of laughter instead of cursing the two girls for dropping her.

"Britt, help me get her to bed" Quinn rolled her eyes in annoyance; she seemed  
to always be taking care of the brunette whenever she drank. "I don't n-need  
help" she giggled pushing their hands away from her.

"Who's thirsty?" she held up a miniature bottle of liquor stored away in her  
purse. Somehow Brittany had managed to talk them into watching The Notebook; as  
if that's what will take her mind off Shelby!

Allie had ran into Noah's arms as he picked her up just before she kissed him  
passionately. Santana couldn't tell if it was the bottle of alcohol she'd  
consumed or it was the movie; she couldn't help but wonder if she'd be able to  
kiss Shelby in the rain or hell, even kiss her at all!

Tears flooded her eyes and she quickly grabbed the empty glasses as she  
stumbled into the kitchen seemingly unnoticed.

Quinn, the least drunk of the three had noticed the sudden change in Santana's  
behavior, she followed her into the kitchen to find her leaning against the  
bench top dabbing her eyes with a tissue. "Are you ok?" Quinn asked closing the  
door so Brittany couldn't hear.

"Everyone cries during The Notebook, it's a sad film, get over it". The blonde  
rolled her eyes, she more than anymore knew not to bother responding to the  
Latina's remarks, and it only egged her on more. "I mean it's a love that is  
supposed to be wrong yet they can't stay away from each other. No matter how  
hard they try or what is thrown at them, they always come back to each other"  
She tried to laugh her film analysis off. "Ok so I am a sap for The Notebook, tell  
anyone and I'll cut you".

"Yours and Brittany's love isn't wrong San" she moved to wrap her arm around  
Santana's mid section. The alcohol must have been making her emotional; she  
wouldn't have usually have tolerated the other girl to invading her personal  
space. "I'm not talking about me and Brit…if I tell you something, you can't tell anyone, ever! I  
meant it!" Quinn stuck out her pinkie, kissed her thumb and their fingers  
connected to seal the promise.

"I-I'm in love with someone" she turned away afraid of the blondes reaction. "I'm  
in love with Shelby" her tongue tripped over the words as if she were forbidden  
to share them. Quinn remained silent whilst trying to wrap her mind around what  
Santana was explaining to her.

"I can't believe you are sleeping with Rachel's mum! You better not be making  
out in front of my daughter!" Santana let the comment slide about Beth being  
hers.

"Were. We haven't since she found out about Brittany" Quinn slapped the back of  
her hand across her arm. "Ouch!"

"You told her about Brittany right? So  
why aren't you two… ya know…" she shivered just thinking about it. "Gross" she  
received a death stare from the brunette, _'nothing  
is gross about Shelby'_. "Because I didn't tell her about Brittany, Jacobs  
stupid blog did and I was still seeing her at the time" Quinn hit her harder  
this time.

"I will throw you out this house myself if you hit me one more time!" Brittany  
came in wondering where they had disappeared to. Dropping the conversation she  
grabbed another unopened bottle and led the way back into the TV room. Santana  
knew Quinn had a lot of unanswered questions but was glad she could have one  
night of getting completely wasted without any consequences.

Santana woke to the room whirling and a picture of the DVDs menu swaying from  
side to side. It took her a minute to find her balance as she found the TV remote  
to turn it off. She slumped down on the unoccupied couch furthest away from the  
other two girls.

Shielding her eyes until they adjusted to the brightness of her screen she  
searched through her photos, there were many of Beth and Shelby playing  
together but she came across one she hadn't seen before. It was of her asleep  
and Shelby leaning in smiling up at the camera, the following few were from the  
same night just of Shelby kissing her forehead; she started to silently weep to  
herself trying not to wake her friends.

It was a dumb decision; she knew this, she also knew it was 2am but she had to  
explain everything to Shelby, she couldn't wait until Monday.

She grabbed her keys and within minutes she was at Shelby's apartment banging  
on the door. "Shelby, it's me. Open up!" there was no sign of movement in the  
house, "I'm not leaving until you open up" she yelled into the doors mailbox  
giggling as the vibrations tickled her upper lip. Shelby opened the door to  
find Santana still crouched over as the door opened too quickly for her drunken  
reflexes.

"Sant-what are you doing here; what time is it?" she pulled her robe tighter  
feeling the cold night air hit her. "I know I know I just had to see you"  
Santana put her hands up for no reason; in her mind it gave her statement more  
truth. Shelby sighed wafting her hands in front of her noise, "God, you are drunk;  
I can smell you from here".

"It seemed to work for us the first time, remember?" Santana smirked leaning  
closer towards her from the door frame. Shelby remained unfazed, if anything  
more aggravated by the girl standing in the doorway.

"I'm _so_ sorry, I didn't mean to hurt  
you" she slumped against the wall trying a different approached. Usually she  
never had to go past plan A – seducing but this was different. Shelby was  
different. "Santana I can't do this now, you have to go" the door began to  
slowly close as Santana wedged her foot in just in time before it actually  
closed.

"Pleas-" a high pitched cry came from the crib set up in the living room, their  
arguing had caused Beth to stir. "Great now she's awake" Shelby rushed to pick  
the crying infant before the neighbors complained again, "its ok baby".

"Saaaaa" she motioned with her hands towards Santana. "See she wants me to hold  
her. She's happy when I'm around, you said so yourself. Give her to me, I'll  
get her back to sleep" she reached out to take the baby but Shelby turned  
before she was in reach of her.

"_I'm_ her mum, I can get her to sleep"  
The infant grasped Santana's shirt just in time, her crying slowly turning into  
a soft whimper.

"We're fine" she sighed as the baby was taken from her hold. The past days  
emotions clearly getting the best of her; she was beyond tired and irritated. "Santana  
get out!" she yelled exasperated, her trembling hand rested on her clammy  
forehead with the other perched on her hip. She couldn't care less if the other  
attendants had heard her she was emotionally drained.

"I'm trying to he-"

"Stop! Stop trying to do anything!" the sentence made much more sense in her  
head. Santana snapped around hearing the irritation in her voice, Beth started  
to whine again as she was placed back into her cot. "I don't….I can't have you  
around here, it's not fair to me or Beth" the tears caught in her throat  
weren't missed by Santana.

"Sorry munchkin" Santana placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before returning  
her to her cot. She remained silent giving the mother time to calm down so they  
could hopefully talk instead of argue with one another. "Shelby, please" but  
she shook her head backing away as Santana approached her.

"I can't. I can't be around you without feeling like I'm going to fall apart  
into a million pieces. I can't look at you without wanted to cry and beg for an  
explanation. I can't talk to you without wanting to yell and scream at you for  
making me feel this way" streams of tears painted her face; she was too caught  
up to wipe them away, leaving Santana a painful image of the pain she was  
causing her.

Shelby glanced over her shoulder at the crying toddler who was holding her arms  
out for the Latina's comfort again. Santana bit her lip, there was no point in  
trying to say anything to her right now she wouldn't hear it over the screaming  
match going on in her head. "I just need some time…please you owe me that much"  
Santana nodded as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm sorry" Santana whispered not even sure if Shelby had even heard it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey lovely followers. It has been way too long I know I'm sorry!****  
I got a message today about updating this fic & I had written a few chapters  
& thought might as well share them!**

**I apologise for the format. I don't know why when I copy it from Word it goes all crazy.**  
**It is worse on your phones. Sorry!**  
**This chapter is really long as the next will be a short M rated chapter...**  
**Don't worry that wasn't a spoiler!**

**Enjoy :)  
**

_Shelby_

It was Sunday morning not that Shelby would be any wiser, she'd spent yesterday in bed only getting out to entertain Beth and then crawling back under the covers. The two had spent the day watching cartoons in Shelby's room or at least Beth was watching; her mind was elsewhere.  
Lying there made it difficult for her to think of anything but Santana. Images of the way they had shown their love to one another in the most intimate way seemed to haunt the room. She clutched onto the other pillow as if there was someone to hold onto, wishing she'd be able to call someone and cry, hug or simply just talk to someone about this, about anything but there wasn't anyone that she was able to tell about her and Santana. Which made being in this much pain that much lonelier.

_'We never said we were together but I thought it was obvious? At least it was to me, I didn't want to be with anyone else. Maybe I didn't satisfy her the way she had done to me, maybe that's why she needed Brittany? I just want the pain to stop!'  
_  
She silently sobbed clutching her pillow so Beth couldn't hear her. Little did she know Santana was in the exact same position in her own bed. Scrolling through her messages with Shelby, Santana smiled dejectedly at the cute conversations they had. She fought with herself over sending a quick message. She wanted to give the woman some space yet know everything she was feeling and every thought she was having.

_'How could I have been so stupid?'_ She threw her phone that landed at the edge of her bed. _'I love her…it didn't mean to hurt her' _The Latina cried into her pillow wishing she could take it all back. With constantly questioning whether or not to text Shelby Santana had forgotten that everyone now knew about her and Brittany. This would make her different from everyone else, more vulnerable and an easy target for everyone gay joke.  
Rolling onto her side she thought about her sexuality for the millionth time. She knew she liked girls, Jacob hadn't told her anything knew about herself, he hadn't made her face any new demons that she hadn't already faced herself. For the longest time she had been hiding it rather carefully so others didn't question it. She use to sleep with guys to try and be straight but for months now she'd been doing it to make sure others wouldn't question her. In a weird way a weight had been lifted, she didn't have to pretend to be anything but herself now. She'd still have Brittany, Quinn and most of the Glee club, she wasn't completely alone but she couldn't handle a slushie facial every morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Santana_

She'd been dreading Monday, by now the whole school would know her biggest secret. It was hard to walk through the halls knowing everyone knew and they were most likely judging her from afar. The stares, the whispers, she could even swear she just heard a cheerio calling her a 'dyke' or maybe she was just hearing things with the constant paranoia thing she had going on.

"Yeah you heard me. Your days as head cheerleader are over" The cheerleaders seemed to double in numbers around her, "no one likes a lady lover including coach Slyvester. She appointed me new head cheerleader" Kitty the new girl that coach tried to replace Quinn with when she quit sniggered at her as the other girls made gagging noises. She rolled her eyes at how pathetic they were she was glad she was graduating in a couple of months cause kids her age were so freak'n immature.

"You rolling your eyes at me lezbo?!" Kitty inched closer narrowing her eyes, Santana not one to back down either edged in closer blowing a kiss at her. "Ya know what girls, I don't think I want this piece of trash on my squad" she gripped the tight cheerios top as another cheerio grabbed the back and before she knew it her cheerleading top had been zipped from her.

Her arms were quick to cover herself. She wasn't ashamed of being seen topless, she was proud of her cheerleading body, hell most of the guys would kill to see her topless. It made her feel more exposed than she already was. "Pathetic" Kitty shoved her back into a row of lockers causing her to lose her footing and plummet to the ground. Once they cleared and continued onto their next victim she noticed Shelby standing outside the room to her next class.

She slipped off her cream cardigan rushing over to cover the young girl. "Thank you" and just like that Shelby had disappeared again without saying anything.

_At least it was something right?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Santana_

Now dressed in normal clothing Santana was forced to be just like everyone else. She was exposed from behind the power that was her cheerleading uniform. Walking into History 101 she no longer had a seat reserved in the back row next to rest of the football players and the cheerleaders. Searching around the room for somewhere to sit she saw Kurt twirling his fluffy blue pen around between his fingers.

"Kurt" she sank down into the seat next to him. "Satan" he moved his books onto his own side. Shelby entered the room keeping her eyes focused on the linoleum floor as if someone would find out about them if she were to look up at Santana.

"Mr Fibbs would like you to read Chapter 7 and hand in the review questions at the end of the lesson. Let me know if you need any assistance" The students went into a quiet a mumble. It was clear that their sub wasn't going to be teaching them anything new. Shelby opened a book, fingering the pages as if she was reading it. She needed something to keep her eyes down and diverted from the other brunette.

"Are you ok?" Kurt leant on his hand looking over at her. "Yeah" she mumbled looking up at Shelby who kept her eyes on whatever it was she was doing up there. "It sucks now that it's happening to you doesn't it?" here it comes, Kurt's karma speech.

"I'm sorry if I ever made you feel the way I'm feeling" he placed his free hand over hers. "You did" he smiled, "but this is different. I was hiding myself from this school not from myself, I knew who I was. You're hiding from you"

"I always thought I wouldn't care if people knew about me and Britt ya know. As long as I had her" Her head dropped at the vulnerable comment.

"Kurt you have work to do" Shelby ordered without looking up from what she was doing. Santana wondered if she would have she'd noticed that she was the one talking not him. Then again if Shelby could hear them talking she could hear _what_ they were talking about.

"You don't have her now? I mean you two aren't an item?" he whispered trying not to get detention causing a dark mark on his NYADA application. "No we aren't but not cause everyone knows, it's because-"

"Kurt, what did I just say?" She glared over at the yappy teen. "I wasn't" his forehead frowning as images of his application being ripped up taught him in his mind. "How come you speak and I get in trouble for it?" he sighed shaking his head still glaring at his teacher. They stopped their conversation before getting 'themselves' in anymore trouble. "Ok we should probably start this. What is question one?" Santana leaned over stealing his answers. "Hey!" He covered his work from her prying eyes.

"That's it Mr Hummel, I'll meet you here before lunch, you can stay behind for detention" he gasped in anger, he hadn't done anything! If anything there were certain students sitting behind him talking just as much. Was Shelby punishing Santana via Kurt?

"We were talking about school related things!" he fought back. "Do you want to make it after school too?" Her eyes bugged out in anger. "Ms C in all due respect you are acting unreasonable and crazy!"

"Shelby, I was the one talking, if anyone is to be punished it's me" Santana spoke up but Shelby kept her gaze on Kurt challenging him. "You'd like that wouldn't you" came from the back row where kitty sat. "You can join him too Kitty" the blonde snarled sinking into her seat.

"And it's Miss Corcoran, Santana" Shelby addressed her as if she was just another student but she wasn't damnit. "Oh" was all she could form.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Santana_

It was best if she sat alone for lunch. Sitting with Brittany would cause even more talk about her and she couldn't risk Shelby seeing them together, not anytime soon anyway. She ignored the glee club members as sitting with them would result in knocking Finn out. How was it that _Santana Freak'n' Lopez_ was eating lunch by herself, this _never_ happened.

She ate as quickly as possible to get away from the whispering that was beginning not to sound like whispering at all. Kitty was leaving what seemed like lunch time detention, she swirled around hastily to head in the opposite direction away from the girl.

"Santana wait!" _drat_ she caught up. "I haven't been treating you correctly or whatever" She rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry".

Santana sighed feeling relieved that this nightmare could end and she'd go back to being popular. "I mean you deserve a much better welcome into loserville than I gave you". Two guys that seemed to follow her everywhere appeared out of nowhere and the last thing she saw was purple blurring her sight before the feeling of ice cold slushie hit her skin. '_God that stuff is cold! Wow it really does get everywhere!'_

People she didn't even know existed were laughing at her. Sue had dedicated a whole cheerios practice to what laughing in slow motion felt like. This pretty much felt like that. She ran to the nearest bathroom to wash the cold drink off her and tried to scrub away the humiliation with it.

"Getting it in your eye is the worst, it'll sting for a bit" She knew who the familiar voice belong to even without the ability to see the girl. Rachel helped rinse out the Latina's eyes until she was able to open them again. "Thanks".

Just as she had expected the cream cardigan was now covered in blotches of purple. She took it off soaking it in the tiny sink in front of her. "That's going to stain. Trust me" Santana gave up knowing it was true.

"I know it means nothing coming from me but I'm sorry for what Finn did. He had no right to out you…or anyone" she gripped the sink clearly letting herself become aggravated by the boy's stupidity.

"How can you have two gay dads and still be with that ass?" Rachel smiled at the nickname, he was an ass and she was willing to let the Latina have that one for he had done. "He knows what he did was wrong, we fought all weekend over it. My dad's didn't let him over when they first heard what he had done. I love him enough to overlook his flaws and I hope that if you love Brittany that you won't let others influence your relationship either".

Rachel had given Santana her spare clothing that she kept in her locker for her regular slushie facials. Looking down at her animal print sweater she'd wished Quinn had found her in the bathroom instead, however she thanked the diva for the clothes and advice.

Shelby was eating her lunch in her office when Santana knocked on the door holding up her once cream colored cardigan that was now stained with syrup. "I'll buy you a new one" The girl walked in a defeated manor, she had no energy to argue the fact that it wasn't her fault that her expensive top was now two different colors.

Santana kept her eyes focused on the ground as she placed the clothing piece nearby Shelby's desk. Just as she was about to leave Shelby came out from behind her desk. "Hold on". The taller woman pulled her into a gentle embrace. Silently weeping into the other woman's chest, Santana had lost herself for a moment. She let Shelby wipe the tears off her face before distancing herself.

"Are you ok? I hear a lot of what people are saying in these hallways. I can't protect you from people like Kitty all the time…" Not that she wanted the girl to know but she'd been silently worrying about the mental state of the younger girl.

"I didn't ask you to" Santana spun around trying to control her frustration. "One minute you are sad then you are angry and now all of a sudden you what to know how I'm feeling when you wouldn't hear me out when I tried to tell you early!" She crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

"I still care about you, it's difficult not to wonder how you are coping with all of this! I know I wouldn't be able to. I still care, I don't want to but...I do" her gaze falling to the floor, Santana heard the quiver in her voice, "I don't want anything bad to happen to you. If you can't handle all the staring and the comments please tell someone" Shelby turned her away so she couldn't see her crying. "Shelby..." Santana whispered reaching for her hand but she leaned away from her touch, "Just take care of yourself, okay?"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Santana_

By the end of Tuesday Santana couldn't take the constant hate letters left on the toilet doors featuring her name or the fights she kept having with the girls on the cheerios squad.

She spent the next few days mindlessly bored at home. _'I could move schools? No I can't leave Brit to find her own way to class.' _She flopped down on her oversized sofa. _'Ok so I'll just have to buy flannel outfits and a woman's golf tournament'_. Turning the TV on to tune out the voices in her head she wondered if Shelby had asked Rachel about her, _'why hasn't she contacted me? Is she actually over me…already?'_

As quickly as she'd turned the TV on she switched it back off again. Nothing was keeping her travelling mind at by. She couldn't help but wonder if Shelby was moving on to forgive her or just simply moving on.

It took until Friday to realize that skipping school by herself wasn't nearly as fun as when Brittany or Puck did it with her, she was over this pity party. No serious, she napped woke up ate Doritos and went back to sleep or cried for two days straight. It was time for her to be her badass self again.

Glee club was the last class of that day if she was ever going to get back on top she would have to put Finn and everyone else back in their place. When she walked in all eyes were on her, no one had seen or heard from her in the past few days. They shifted nervously wondering what she'd say. Her eyes immediately met the tired dark green ones at the back of the room, Shelby's. She smirked inwardly when Shelby straightened in her seat when she walked in.

She strutted confidently over to sit in the front row by the side feeling eyes still staring into the back of her. Finn wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans as he stood in front of the group. "Santana we know you are upset and I can't apologize enough for that but we want you to know that we are all here for you" He wrote something on the board, "that's why this week we have been dedicating songs for ladies from ladies-".

"Shut it lumps. You really think that singing to me will make it better?" She gripped her chair so she didn't leap forward and slap that dumb look off his face. "What the hell is a song going to do? It changes nothing! So save it puffin fresh, I have something much better I want to say…well rather tell you guys…mainly Rachel so listen close man hands" She jumped out her seat to stand facing the group.

Realization hit him and he pleaded for her not to as Rachel shuffled in her seat in preparation for what was coming. "Last year when we slept together and I took his V-card lumpy here put the condom on wrong and it snapped" Shelby's head shot up at the new information she was finding out too. _Santana slept with him too?_ She rolled her eyes at thinking differently. "I took a pregnancy test and obviously I wasn't knocked up but-"

"Santana please don't do this" he dipped his head in front of her in one last plea. "The giant proposed to me a week later before …yes quickly do the math" Rachel's mouth dropped as tears filled her eyes. "He was going to break up with you to be with me" The room fell silent.

_'I'm back'_ she left the room smirking.


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is ****really**** short and I apologise for this!  
I wrote some tonight and wanted to post before I go to bed.  
I'm also dying to write the best part before I go to Sydney/Adelaide  
for Kirstin and Idina (yes im going!)**

**I'd also like to thank momo0424, snowdrop1026 & Idinaya for reviewing**  
**each chapter & to the silent followers I thank you also :)**

_Shelby – Saturday Night_

"I'm so glad we did this again" Derek flashed a  
smile as Shelby held the front door open for him. "Me too, I'm sorry about last  
time I was a little under the weather" she lied remembering what actually  
happened that night. Flashes of Santana on top of her, grinding her hips and  
then the argument they had. She shook her head almost forgetting she had company.

"Can I get you something to drink?" she offered making herself a glass of wine  
in the kitchen. "Whatever you're having" he responded glancing at the pictures  
she kept on top of the fire place. "Where's your daughter tonight?" he asked  
picking it up for a closer look, it was one of Shelby, Beth, Quinn and Puck. "At  
my mother's" She walked over towards him.

"Here you go" She handed him his glass before he had the chance to question who  
the other teenagers were. "Thanks", they got into light conversation and he'd scoot  
closer and closer from time to time as if she hadn't noticed.

Derek was the type of guy she should be interested in, same age, great  
personality, nice smile, good hair but the whole night seemed fake as if she  
was acting the part of the interested girl giggling at his jokes, flipping her  
hair when she laughed or touching his hand whenever he said something sweet. She  
couldn't help but compare her feelings towards him and the feelings she'd had  
when sat on the couch talking to Santana. The girl would listen for hours  
without saying anything taking it all in and just when you thought she was  
losing interest she'd give you the best advice, the kind that came from  
understanding what the other was going through.

They spoke about_ real _things, their  
feelings, and their plans for the future, their doubts. They also couldn't keep  
their hands off each other but how could she compare all that to this new  
exciting problem free fling she was meant to be having. "I can't help but want  
to kiss you when you look at me like that" he moved her hair out from her eyes.  
She wasn't aware she was giving him a 'look'.

After some light kissing Derek had ended on top of her as they made out like a  
couple of teenagers on her couch. She was the type of woman that liked to take  
things slow; she had a child which meant she couldn't get involved with  
everyone she went to dinner with. With Santana's absence from school she thought of the young girl even  
more so than she already was. Her voice haunted her mind with the things she'd said,  
the sound of her laugh was as if she was in the same room as her but the worst  
was when she was trying to sleep. Images of them together played over and over  
in Shelby's mind leaving her frustrated and taking things into her own hands.

She pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind as they toppled down onto her  
bed. She felt a ping of guilt in the pit of her stomach knowing that the last  
person to have slept in this bed would not agree with who was in it right now.  
She rolled on top trying to get her head back into what was happened in front  
of her instead of in her mind.

He'd taken her blouse and skirt off without her noticing and was starting to  
unbuckle his belt when she decided to take over, she needed something to do  
with her hands to keep her mind from wondering away from her body.

_"You're beautiful"_ _Santana stared directly into her eyes as her  
fingers moved Shelby's fringe to the side, _"what?"

"I never said anything" Derek frowned looking up at her. She reached around to  
take off her own bra when she felt his excitement push against the inside of  
her thigh through his boxers. He flipped her over and immediately his hungry  
mouth moved quickly from one breast to the other and although he didn't take as  
much time as Santana had she didn't want soft and slow from him.

_"Do you like that?" Her tongue swirled  
around an erect nipple tugging it roughly causing Shelby to moan and pull on  
the long hair to keep her mouth as close to her body as possible. "Yes baby"  
Her head turned to the side to whimper."God like that!"_

Derek sprung to his feet at the sounds she was making; he shimmied out of  
his boxer and hooked his fingers into Shelby's underwear throwing them away  
with the rest of their clothing. He was waiting on her permission before it  
became too hard to stop. Still in a slight daze she nodded for him to continue.  
She froze for a moment after the intrusion remembering the girls small, thinner  
fingers waited for her to adjust. This felt new and foreign.

_"Oh god" she gasped raising her hips of the bed,  
"m-more Santana…puh-lease"_

xXx

A soft banging noise woke Shelby from her slumber. A heavy arm drooped around  
her waist pinned her to the bed; she turned to find last night's mistake still  
in deep sleep next to her. She moved his hand onto the other side of the bed in  
order to search for her robe.

"Coming" she called out when the knocking continued. She double checked that the  
door to her bedroom was still closed before she opened the front door. A woman  
in a business suit took a double take over Shelby's appearance as she pulled  
the tie on her robe tighter.

"Hi, Can I help you?" Her eyebrows raised at the unknown guest at this hour of  
the morning.

"Yes, hi, I'm Charlene from social services. You must be Shelby Corcoran" She  
glanced down disapprovingly at the other woman's robe, surely taking a mental  
note of how she answered the door. "I am here to do a check up, make sure  
everything is safe and sound for little Bethany" she smiled slipping through  
the doorway.

"Come on in" Shelby mumbled. The woman walked into the kitchen opening drawers  
and cupboards 'umm'ing as she wrote a few notes on her clipboard. "I've already  
had my annual visit and everything was fine. Why do I need another one?"

"To be honest with you Ms Corcoran we have reason to believe that Bethany may  
be living in a different environment than we were lead to believe" she ticked  
something off on her chart as Shelby stood confused. "What do you mean?"

"We have been told another house guest that may be living with you or staying  
within the house regularly. This sort of thing is a red flag for us. Would you  
like to sit down and discuss this?" She motioned towards the dinner table in  
the middle of the kitchen. Shelby was in too much shock to say anything; she  
simply nodded and pulled her chair out to sit down.

As the two discussed how this type of situation is usually handled the sound of  
a flushing toilet was heard coming from the master bedroom. "Is that her?"  
Charlene blushed at the awkward situation she'd be put in if someone was to  
leave that room…hopefully wearing clothes. "Her?" Shelby wondered how the woman  
knew about her sexual preference or worse if she knew about Santana.

Immediately after Shelby prayed that Derek would go back to sleep he stepped  
out of her room fully clothed with shoes in hand. Her face fell into her hands at  
the mess that was piling up in front of her. Through the gaps in her fingers  
Shelby saw the social worker write 'multiple partners M/F'.

Once Charlene left Shelby messaged the one person she needed to talk to about  
this, Santana. With shaky hands she wrote 'Can you meet me?'

Santana: 'I'm at the Lima Bean with a group of friends but you can come when  
they leave?'

Shelby: 'It can't be public, I'll explain later. Can you meet me in my office Monday  
morning?'

Santana: 'Yeah, sure. Enjoy the rest of your weekend'

**Next chapter: Shelby and Santana finally meet to talk everything over **


End file.
